erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Wing
Wing Skellington is an oc owned by angelthewingedcat and is one of the main ocs for her own stories. In Erin's Total Magical Adventure, Wing is the host of the Aftermath show alongside Amanda. Personality Normally, Wing is a no need to worry type who is loyal to her friends no matter what, is determined to protect them the best she can, is pretty brave, kind to people she cares about, willing to help someone who is in truly need of it and can be sympathetic when she sees someone in deep pain, knowing first hand how greatly people can suffer due to the orphanage she once stayed at. There are also a few times she shows a mature side and can be gentle and generous to others at times as well. However, she can also be very short temper, big time when someone other then Sly calls her panther girl, sometimes to the point where either it scares people or causing people to think she's a bit insane with how fast she can snap, doesn't always think ahead on things so she ends up charging right into battles, doesn't always follow orders or rules like other people would, can be a bit of a pouty mouth at times, can sometimes come off as rude, can be pretty stubborn, and can be a bit of a trouble maker. She doesn't like to stay in one place for a long among of time and is normally looking for some form of adventure. It is also noted that she horrible when it comes to math, some spots and cooking, people calming she can turn water black and calm she once caught a whole kitchen on fire. Erin's Total Magical Adventure In ETMA Aftermath, Wing showed the clip where Chris McLean and Chef were at. She then pushed a button, causing their ship to explode, sending the two flying all the way to Hawaii. In ETMA Aftermath II, When Noah mentions about the event with the gem, Wing tries to cheer him up and mentioned she would have done the same thing as him. After Noah says he thought Wing was 'miss perfect', Ragna comes over and starts explained her flaws to him, as he continued, Wing just stared at him and mentioned that Noah got the point before Ragna could go any far then he already had. When Noah called Wing a "not-so-perfect panther girl", Wing becomes enraged, letting her panther side take over. As she yells at Noah that she only lets one person to call her panther girl and then attacks him. After attacking Noah, she asks if anyone else has anything to say which everyone zips off of the stage. Once she had calmed down, she performed the song 'Scary-O'. Quotes "ONLY ONE PERSON CAN CALL ME PANTHER GIRL!"-The most comment saying after being called a 'panther girl' by anyone besides Sly. Gallery Overall= Rockin wing by bubblemomoko15-d7id65j.jpg|Rockin' Wing from Scary-O in ETMA Aftermath II. |-| Erin's Total Magical Adventure= Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hosts Category:Non-contestants Category:Fictional staff